The Crumble in the Cookie
by seeleybaby
Summary: A Case fic, minimal to no fluff, but some funny B B moments. Inspired by Jane Austen and a truck load of spilled Oreos...intrigued yet?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Booth...how many times have I told you not to sit in my seat?"  
"Oh, hey, Bones...have you seen this video?"

"What?"

"Online. Charlie emailed it to me. A truck with 14 tons of oreos tipped over on the highway."

"Yeah. So?"

"So? Bones...that's like...I don't know...amazing. Can you imagine all those cookies...just, you know waiting for a giant, tall, glass of milk...mmmm."

"Booth, is this some sort of fantasy?"

"Bones. Come on...Oreos...milk...do not tell me you have never done that."

She was silent.

"Bones."

"What? You told me not to tell you."

"Unbelievable, Bones."

"What are you doing here, Booth?"

"Oh, well. We've got a case. Apparently someone found some body, somewhere."

"That's very vague, Booth."

"Yeah, well, a man's gotta have some secrets, right? Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you smiling, Booth?" Brennan asked him on the ride to the crime scene. "Still thinking about cookies?"

He spared a quick glance toward her and pulled on his tie a bit.

"Maybe" he said under his breath.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window to where he was pulling in.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know, some sort of historical society." He replied as they got out of the SUV.

They began walking toward a hill, when they came upon a dead body, a woman still clothed in what looked like some sort of historical costume.

"Booth!" Brennan was disgusted. "This woman is way too…"  
"Fleshy, Bones. I know. Listen, I didn't know anything about this, I swear."  
"Well, it's gross…"  
"Yeah, got it, Bones."  
"Agent Booth, over here!" They both turned to see the FBI forensics team gathered about 500 feet away, in an area marked with crime scene tape. "We've got the skeleton over here."

Booth looked at Brennan.

"A skeleton?" She asked.

"Then who the hell is this?" Booth looked back down at the body.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam, Zack, Hodgins, Angela, and Booth and Brennan stood around the two bodies in the lab.

"What kind of pre-colonial costume is this?" Angela asked.

"This isn't pre-colonial, Ange" Hodgins replied.

"Yes, this is definitely early nineteenth century." Cam responded.

"Like, you know, Jane Austen times." Booth replied.

"Exactly." Zack agreed.

Angela held up a hand. "Wait a minute…you've read Jane Austen?"  
"Yes" all three men replied in unison.

"Wow" Cam was shocked.

"12th grade English." Booth replied, as if it were obvious.

"Pride and Prejudice" Zack clarified.

"Secret to every woman's heart" Hodgins added.

"That's not possible." Brennan disagreed. "There isn't a secret to every woman's heart."

Hodgins continued. "It's a well known fact that if a man will take the time to read Pride and Prejudice, perhaps in high school, and he then keeps said copy on his bookshelf for life, women will think he is a sensitive, intelligent man. Also, Elizabeth Bennett? Total fox."  
"This is true." Zack agreed. "I have had numerous, scientifically provable occasions in which women have seen my copy of the book and therefore been encouraged to pursue sexual relations with me….and what about Jane?"

Hodgins nodded. "Smokin."

"Come on, Bones…haven't you read Pride and Prejudice?" Booth asked.  
"No…I skipped 12th grade English. I went straight to college after 11th grade." She replied defensively.

Booth hid a smile at her obvious attempt to make up for her lack of knowledge by proving that she was still smarter. She'd skipped a grade!

"Nice try, Bones…guess I'm a little smarter than you thought." He laughed. "It's actually not that bad of a book, right Angela?"

"Oh…um…well, I haven't actually read it, either." She bit her lip. "It was assigned during basketball season, and well, I was busy, you know, cheering, doing my hair, helping out the pep squad…yeah, never got around to it.."  
"I see." Hodgins smiled, "What about you, Cam?"

She was backing away slowly, but froze when her name was mentioned. She sighed. "Guilty. Cliffnotes."

Booth laughed and Hodgins tried to give Zack a high five.

"Hodgins, are you trying to hit me?"

Cam shook her head. "Anyways, even though this woman's costume looks like early 1800's, obviously this woman is not from the 19th century, so…what next people?"

"Well, I'll do a fingerprint match on the database, and that will be a start." Angela said.

"Sounds good. Then, you and me Bones, we're going to go back to the historical society and see what people know."

(enter theme music) credits…including but not limited to Booth running with all his might to save Brennan from a buried car…why don't you think about that for a while before the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Booth could feel Brennan staring at him in the car on the drive to the historical society.

"What?"  
"Oh, nothing Booth."

"It's not nothing, come on, Bones, what is it?"

"I'm just surprised is all" she replied condescendingly.

Booth shook his head. "That was snotty, Bones. You know I don't respond to snotty."

She looked out the window and raised her eyebrows once. "Still."  
"What? It's really that much of a surprise? Yes…Booth can read." He intoned in a caveman voice.

"I don't really want to talk about it" She replied coolly.

"Yes! Haha!"

"What?"  
"You stopped fighting. That means I won that argument."  
"What? No it doesn't? Besides, we don't argue…we…"  
"Bicker, got it, Bones. Fine, I won that…discussion."  
"No one can win a discussion, Booth. It's just a discussion."

Booth sighed.  
"Whatever, Bones. We're here. What do we know?"  
"Just what Angela told us. The victim's name is Anne Jackson, alias Harriet Smith."

"Okay, well let's go see what we can find out."

They walked to the door and looked at each other when they saw the sign. "Hamilton County Official Chapter of Jane Austen Historical Society."

Booth patted her on the shoulder.

"Better leave this one to the expert, here, Bones." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, but followed him in.

Behind a desk was a man in total black, looking like he'd just stepped out of a catalogue for a costume shop that catered specifically toward boring duds.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, this here's my partner, Dr. Brennan. We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
'Ah, right this way, kind sir." The man escorted them into what looked like some sort of library, and they settled into some stiff, highback chairs.

"Can I get anyone some refreshments? Tea, scones?"

"Uh, no thanks. We're here to ask about Anne Jackson."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know anyone by that name."

"Okay…what's your name?" Booth pulled the notepad from his pocket.

"Charles Bingley.  
"No, your real name." Booth looked up.

"Booth, how do you know that's not his real name?"

"Because, Bones, I…"

"He's right. That's my society name, Charles Bingley. It's from Pride and Prejudice." He told Booth.

"I've read it." Booth grinned.

"Ah" the man approved, then turned to Brennan with the question on his face.

Brennan scowled. "What's your real name, then?"  
"Francis Graham."

"Well, Francis" Booth continued. "A woman by the name Anne Jackson, alias Harriet Smith, was found dead a few hundred feet from this property this morning. What can you tell us about that?"  
"Harriet? Oh, that's too bad. Not unexpected, but, well, yes, very sad."  
"What do you mean, not unexpected?" Brennan asked him.  
"Well, she was murdered, right? You're with the FBI? I'm sure she didn't die from a cold if you are here."  
Booth conceded this with a nod. "But why was it not unexpected?"

"Well, I don't know of any specific incidents, but, sometimes, members of the society can get…jealous, and…well, these things happen."

Booth wasn't sure about that. "Right…What more can you tell us?"  
"Not too much, you should come back tomorrow night. We have our weekly chapter meeting. You can meet the rest of the society and ask anyone anything you'd like."

Booth stood.

"Okay, thanks for your time."  
"You're welcome. Anyone who's read Austen is always welcome here."  
"Ah, sorry about your luck, Bones." Booth teased.

"What? This young lady has never read Austen?" Graham seemed disappointed.

"I'll have you know I'm a world renowned forensic anthropologist" she called as Booth dragged her out the door.

"We'll be in touch" Booth called back.


	5. Chapter 5

He could feel her glaring at him in the SUV on the way back to the lab, and this time, he smiled.

"You're mad at me, Bones." He laughed.

"What? No I'm not!" she huffed. "And why is that funny?"  
"Because…you're jealous. You can't stand that I'm smarter than you. It's pretty funny actually."  
"I'm not jealous. Booth, I'm a best selling author, and a world renowned anthropologist."  
"Whoa, Bones…back up, okay? You see what you're doing? You're trying to make me feel bad about having read a book. What if I made you feel bad whenever you mentioned how smart you are, huh? How would that make you feel?"  
"I wouldn't care. Besides, I never mention how smart I am."  
"Bones…are you serious? Because…you just….whatever…you know what? It doesn't matter."  
"Ahh" she smiled.

"What…what 'Ahh'? What does that mean, Bones?"

"It means…I won that discussion." Her head nodded and she grinned.

He ran a hand down his face then shook his head. "Unbelievable." He sighed. "So unbelievable." He pressed the heel of his palm to the steering wheel. "Hmmm…maybe I should read another Jane Austen book, you know, it might help with the case." And annoy her, bonus.

"No, I don't have time to read a book, Booth."

He cocked one eyebrow. "I don't recall asking you to read a book, Bones. I know you're busy. We keep practically the same schedule. No, I'm just going to find the time. It's important to me." He wheedled, appealing to her competitive nature..

Her eyes narrowed, "Well, if you have time, then I have time. Fine. Pride and Prejudice."  
"Fine."

"No, you have to choose something else, Booth. You've already read Pride and Prejudice."

"Okay, okay. Call your squint squad, Bones. Ask them what other books Jane Austen has written, and I'll choose one."  
"Fine." She dialed and put it on speaker phone when Angela answered.

"Hey, sweetie."  
"Ange, can you tell us what other books Jane Austen has written?"  
"Um…sure, let me look it up…"

Brennan glanced at Booth, and he glanced back…

"Okay, um…Emma, Northanger Abbey, Mansfield Park, Sense and Sensibility, Persuasion, and Pride and Prejudice…why do you want to know?"

"Because Bones here is challen…"

"It's for the case, Ange. Thanks." She hung up.

"That was kind of rude, Bones."  
"Well…I..which one are you going to choose, Booth?"  
"Hmmm…Persuasion sounds interesting, but I get enough of that in my life, so…I don't know, which one had the shortest title?"  
"Um…Emma."  
"Okay, Emma it is. Can't wait." He inwardly groaned. Bones! He really didn't have time for this, why had he…oh well, now he had to do it.

Her phone rang.

"Brennan."  
"Sweetie, did we get cut off? It's almost like you hung up on me."

"Oh, Angela…uh, yeah, I guess so."

Booth raised his eyebrows and looked at her in disbelief.

"Ange, what do you know about Emma?" Brennan changed the subject.  
"Emma who?"  
"Not, not 'who', the book, Emma, the book?"

'Oh, um, not much. I think they made a movie of it once, with Gwyneth Paltrow, actually."

"Yes" Booth pumped his fist. "That's what I'm talking about."

Brennan looked at Booth disapprovingly.

"What?" he shrugged.

"And it says here that Emma tries to help a new friend, Harriet Smith…" Angela continued.  
Booth and Brennan looked at one another in shock. Brennan closed the phone again without saying goodbye, but this time he didn't notice.

"Harriet Smith?"  
"Like Anne Jackson's alias?"

"Bookstore, Bones."  
"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Angela found Brennan in her office, laying on her couch, reading.

"What are you doing?"  
"Ugh…reading." Brennan replied.

Angela laughed. "Says the NY Times bestselling author."

Brennan put her book down on her lap.

"What are you reading?"  
"Pride and Prejudice."  
"Really, sweetie?"

"Yes, why not? Booth has read it, so…you know…"  
"Ah, I see."

"There's nothing to see. Booth is reading another one, so I'm reading one.'  
"Let me guess, Emma."  
"How'd you know?"

Angela shook her head. "You're really turning this into a competition?"  
"Well, no, not exactly, I mean, he's reading his second book by Jane Austen. I'm sure I've read more books than him in my life, so, if it is a competition, I'd win, but, no…it's not a competition."  
"Right, right…so, what's going on in the book so far?"  
"Well, it's actually not that bad."  
"Really, all those repressed women in England?"  
"Well, I didn't say I loved it, just that you know, it's not like torture or anything."  
"So…"  
"Well, Hodgins was kind of right, this…Elizabeth Bennett…she's really, outspoken and smart and funny, and she has to deal with her sisters. There is an underlying Darwinian theme of survival that is fascinating."  
"Uh huh…"

"Ange, it's true. All of the women in the town need to marry rich men, but there aren't a lot of options. Two move into the town, and then, all the mothers try to pair up their offspring with these eligible mates."  
"Isn't this the kind of thing you normally hate? Marriage as an institution and all that?"  
"Well, yes, but, it's still a fascinating study. Plus, there's this guy, Mr. Darcy."

"Handsome?"  
"Yes."

"Is he good, loyal?"

"Yes, I suppose so, especially to his friends and family."  
"Does he make Elizabeth crazy, but she's not sure why?"  
"Yes…Angela, are you sure you've never read this?"  
"I'm sure…just, you know, it's a classic relationship."  
"What?"  
"Come on, beautiful, smart woman, comes into contact with a strong, alpha male, someone loyal, and, you know, you get…sparks."  
"Oh, yeah I guess so."

"So, speaking of Booth, is he going to be around tomorrow?"  
"What? We weren't talking about Booth." Brennan was confused.  
"Oh, yeah, my mistake." Angela hid a smile.

"But, yeah, I mean, he and I have to go to this Jane Austen Society meeting tomorrow night, so he'll probably pick me up from here."

"Sounds nice. I'll let you keep reading."

Angela smiled as she walked out the office door.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Booth found Sweets sitting outside his office door when he arrived to work.  
"What are you doing here? Are you lost, little boy?" Booth joked.

"Haha, very funny. No, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Sweets, whatever. Have a seat?"

"Um, okay…wait, what's that?" Sweets saw the copy of Emma on Booth's desk and grabbed it before Booth could.

"Hey, give that back. That's mine."  
"Jane Austen, huh? Ah, takes me back, 12th grade…you know, I have a copy of Pride and Prejudice on my bookshelf, and well, let me just say that, a couple of times…"  
"Sweets!" Booth interrupted. "Give me the book back. Now."  
"Ah, not yet, I want to see where you're at." Sweets opened to a page Booth had earmarked and his eyes were drawn toward a highlighted section. "Very interesting, Agent Booth."  
"Sweets…I mean it…stop it."  
Sweets began to read the highlighted passage out loud.

"Cautious, very cautious," thought Emma; "he advances inch by inch, and will hazard nothing till he believes himself secure."

"Sweets!" Booth pulled out his gun and rounded his desk, reaching for the book.

"Okay, okay…very revealing, Agent Booth." He placed the book back on the desk.

"It's…I'm reading it for a case, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure…anything I can do to help on it?"  
"Yeah, you can get the hell out of here."  
"Oh, come on, Agent Booth? What's a little teasing between friends?"  
Booth raised one eyebrow.

"Okay…not friends…work peers."

Both eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe not 'peers' exactly, but, I don't know…" Sweets paused at the look on Booth's face… "Okay, um, what's a little teasing between a Special Agent and the guy who's going to wash that agent's SUV?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right, Sweets." He tossed him the keys. "Get it back to me by one. I've got to go to the Jeffersonian to talk to Bones."  
"Can I come too?"  
"We'll see, Sweets, we'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

At six fifteen, Booth entered Brennan's office.

"Let's go, Bones. We've got a meeting to go to."  
"Okay, just let me get my coat."

"So, did you finish your book, Bones?" Booth asked her as they walked out the steps of the Jeffersonian.  
"Yes, I did." She replied proudly. "Did you?"  
"Um, no…not yet." He admitted.

She smirked as she walked toward the passenger side door.

"What? Bones, mine had like 75 more pages than yours, and I only have like 50 pages to go, so I guess I still read more than you." He grinned as he opened the driver side door.

"Well" she huffed. "It's not a competition." She moved to put her seatbelt on.  
"What's not a competition?"  
"Oh, Dr. Sweets! I didn't know you were back there."  
"Yes, Bones…Sweets wanted to come along, so I said yes."  
"He made you sit in the car and wait?"  
Booth laughed.

"And, Dr. Sweets, were you in the backseat the whole time?" Brennan smiled.

Booth laughed again.

"Ah, yes Dr. Brennan. Apparently that's your seat."

Brennan looked at Booth, and he stopped laughing and swallowed.  
"Yes, it is." She let the corner of her mouth tip into a small smile as she looked out the window, missing the surprised look her partner gave her.

The three passengers fell into a silence, a rather uncomfortable silence not lost on the third party in the backseat.

"Is this how it always is between you two in the car?"  
"Yes"-Booth

"No"-Brennan

"Ah, I see." Sweets smiled. "What is it normally like, Dr. Brennan?"  
"Well, usually we go over whatever case we are working on."  
"Go ahead…" Sweets encouraged.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other…  
"Ah…I get it…you usually argue with each other in the car, when no one can see you. And you don't want me to see it. I get it. Interesting…."  
"No, Sweets. It's not 'interesting'. And besides, we don't…'argue'…we…we…" Booth looked at Brennan for the right word.  
"We discuss" Brennan volunteered.  
"Yeah, Sweets…we discuss." Booth smiled at her.

"So then discuss…don't mind me."  
"Okay, Bones…what do we know so far?"  
"Well, nothing new, really. Did you discover anything about the Harriet Smith from the book?"  
"Well, she was shy. Emma was always trying to get her hooked up with guys. First, a real creep named Elton, then there was a confusion between this Frank Churchill guy and Mr. Knightly, but I think it will all work out. Meanwhile, Harriet is love with Robert Martin who works for Mr. Knightley, but Emma says he's not good enough for her. It's kind of confusing, and I'm not sure if any of it will apply to this case."

"Okay" Brennan pondered this.

They were silent for a few more moments. Booth could feel Sweets analyzing them and he didn't like it. He tried to think of something to say.

"Ah, Sweets, guess what? Bones here, she's never dipped Oreos in milk. Can you believe it?"  
"Wow, Dr. Brennan, really?"  
"Booth…that's private!" she hissed.  
"What? Bones, are you serious?"

"Yes…that is personal…I told you that in private." Her eyes flashed.

"Bones…you're serious…you think that was private?" Booth laughed. "Are you joking?"  
"Why would I be joking?" she seemed actually confused.  
"Bones, last night, you made me stand in line at the bookstore with his and her copies of The Joy of Sex while you went to the bathroom!"

"Fascinating" Sweets poked his head between the driver and passenger seats.

"Sweets!" Booth snapped his fingers and indicated with his thumb. "Back up."

"What does that matter, Booth?"  
"Bones, are you serious? It made it look like I needed those books!" He gave an uncomfortable laugh. "And…no, ey yo, no way…Seeley Booth, he does not need books. No…no, no, no…"

Brennan rolled her eyes, and looked back at Sweets. "They are for Angela; she asked for them for her birthday."  
Sweets smiled. "And…I'm okay with that."

Brennan turned back to Booth. "You see Booth, Sweets has no problem with people embracing their sexuality. You shouldn't either."  
"Look Bones, I know how to embrace my sexuality, okay?"

Sweets snickered.

"No…Sweets, that's…that's not what I meant. That's not what she meant." Booth stammered. "That's not what you meant, right, Bones?" He whispered.

"Right, Booth…but it is nice that you can admit it."  
"What? No…NO…not…not admitting anything….no…" he whistled and clicked his tongue "no…not…no, no, no…"

"Still, Agent Booth…it's worth examining that you…"  
"Oh, hey, look, we're here." Booth interrupted. "What a bummer. Guess we'll have to finish this discussion never." he continued as he got out of the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

As they walked past a few sets of horse and buggy contraptions, Booth pulled out his small notepad and pen to begin taking notes. They were greeted by Francis Graham, once again dressed as a 19th century funeral director.  
"Fascinating" Dr. Sweets said.

'Ah, yes, Dr. Brennan, and Agent Booth, good to see you again. I assume this young man also meets the requirements we set forth for the society meetings."  
"Yes, he's read Pride and Prejudice." Booth told him.

Sweets nodded. "Still have it on my bookshelf" he whispered to Brennan. Booth moved his hand between them and guided her into the meeting room, following Francis. The room was set up like a church, and the women were on one side, and the men on the other. Booth could feel the indignation rising up in his partner, and he leaned to whisper to her.

"Bones, just…go with it, okay? I think it's ridiculous also…but just…let's just get what we need and get out of here, okay?"

She nodded and moved to sit with the women.

Booth raised his eyebrows toward Sweets, and Sweets acknowledged that this could be interesting.

"Which side are you sitting on, Sweets?" Booth whispered.

"Haha, very funny." He retorted.

"Hey…what's a little joke between us, huh?" Booth patted him on the back forcefully as they sat down in the row across the aisle from Brennan. They all watched as Francis Graham moved to the pulpit at the front of the room.

"Welcome, friends. We are happy to welcome Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan with their guest here. They have come to inquire in the delicate situation regarding Harriet."

Brennan snorted. "Delicate."  
"Bones!" Booth hissed across the aisle. "Keep your voice down."  
"What, Booth? One of these people is probably a murderer, and, you know…that's not delicate."

"Bones, it's just…look, this is a society" he whispered. "You're always trying to get me to accept the 'anthropological, cultural significance' of societies, so…just…do that!"

"Booth, this is not an official culture."  
"Oh, but that sex and pony play group was?" Booth realized maybe they were being a bit too loud, as no one else in the room was speaking.  
"Yes, Booth, and besides, I don't see what the big deal is here."  
"Bones…no…don't"  
"I mean, I read Pride and Prejudice, and I don't see why it's that special." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

A gasp moved through the crowd. The women sitting by Brennan got up and moved to another row.

"Bones…you're killing me…just…stop…just sit there and listen, okay?" Booth looked at Francis in what he hoped was an apology.

Francis did not seem pleased, but continued addressing the group.

"As I was saying, we're happy to welcome Agent Booth and his guest"

Booth smirked at the way Brennan sat up straighter and clenched her jaw at the snub. At least she didn't comment out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening, they all stopped at the diner to go over what they'd learned.

"I don't know, Bones. I think we're missing something, you know?"  
"Yeah, Booth, like who the murderer is?" Obviously.

"No, Dr. Brennan, what Agent Booth is saying is that there's something else going on here, you know, there's some other major piece of this puzzle."

"Yeah Bones…that's it."

"Well, what is it, Booth?"

"Bones…I don't know…that's why I said it's 'missing'. As in, I don't know what it is."

"Oh, yeah. Well, Zack should know by tomorrow who the other body is, so that might help."

"What other body, Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh, well, when we found Anne/Harriet, it was kind of an accident. We kind of stumbled on her body when we'd been called to identify a skeleton, right Bones?"

"Right…maybe that will tell us something."

"This is interesting." Sweets nodded his head. "Mark my words, Dr. Brennan. That skeleton will be of significance."

"How can you possibly know that, Dr. Sweets?" she wanted to know.

"Agent Booth will back me up on this one, right? It can't be a coincidence that both bodies were found there. Am I right, Agent Booth?"

"Well, I don't want to commit to anything, but, it seems that…I don't know. It's possible I guess, but…again…I don't want to say for sure."

"Why not, Booth?"

Sweets answered. "He's being cautious, Dr. Brennan." He spared a glance toward Booth, ignoring the agent's raised eyebrows, "He's advancing inch by inch, not hazarding a guess until he feels secure about his decision." Sweets restated the line Booth had highlighted in his copy of Emma.

"Oh, okay." Brennan accepted this, and Sweets hazarded himself a small grin.

Booth sat back. He knew he couldn't get upset with Sweets without having to explain the whole thing to her, and he didn't really want to do that. So he'd identified with that line from the book, big deal.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Booth found her examining the skeleton with Zack.

"What do you know, Bones?"  
"Well, quite a lot, actually. I don't think we really have time for that." She rolled her eyes at Zack, and he smiled. "Obviously". He rolled his eyes back at her.

"No…I mean, about this skeleton. What do you know about this skeleton?" Booth shook his head.

"Okay, well, not too much, actually. Like Anne Jackson, there are no signs of trauma to any bone. Nothing is broken, nothing is crushed, and there are no bullet holes." Zack said. "I'll go examine this bone under the microscope and let you know if I find anything else."

"Did the tox screens come back on Anne?"

Brennan paused. "Booth, do you even know what a tox screen is?"

"Well, no…but…isn't that the right thing?"

"Yes, it is." She smiled. "You look tired by the way."

"Gee, thanks Bones. You're a real pal."

"What? I'm just being honest."

"Okay, okay. Fine I'll be honest too. I'm tired because after I got home last night, I finished reading Emma."

"Oh…was the ending good?"

"Honestly?"

She waited, as if to say, that's obvious.

"It was okay. You know….Emma, she's kind of, I don't know…spoiled I guess, and rich, and she has a kind heart, I suppose, but she makes these decisions that hurt other people, but, well…Mr. Knightly, he loves her anyway, and…did I tell you that he is always getting on her case about stuff? Like, she's the only one he ever yells at; he's nice to everyone else, but for some reason, he, won't put up with her crap, and well, you know…anyways, at the end, they get together."

"What about Harriet?"

"What about her? You mean from the book?"

"Yes, Booth."

"Well, she's mad at first, because she thought Mr. Knightly was in love with her, so she's mad at Emma, but then, she runs into Robert Martin again, so…I don't know, that part works out, I guess."

"Sounds…exciting." Clearly she didn't approve.

"Well, like I said, it's not like I went out and bought more of the books or anything." He caught a slight blush on her face… "wait, Bones…did you go back to the bookstore and buy more books?"

She whirled around to put her back to him and examined the skeleton.

"Bones…are you serious? I told you the truth, and you're just going to ignore me. You know, you always do this."

"Get off my case Booth!"

"Oh, I'm on your case? Is that it? You know, I am so tired of putting up with your crap. You could ask anyone else we know and they would say that I'm a reasonable, easy to know guy, but no, with you…it's like I have to yell."

She stood there with a hand on her hip. "Finished?"

He wanted to wipe the snobby look off her face. He opened his palms toward her as if to say, 'whatever'.  


"Fine, Booth…okay… I wanted to read Emma too."

Booth shook his head…"So I just told you the ending then."

"Well, I got like fifty pages into it, and I thought it was stupid, so I stopped. You were right. Emma is a snob, I think." She whined.

"Ah, well..what about Pride and Prejudice?" he asked.

"It was okay. I actually didn't like that the sisters got married at the end, but I suppose that was a reflection of the time period, not necessarily the strength of the writer."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Hey, you two" Angela came in, "Got the tox screen results."

Booth grinned and held out his hand for them.  
Angela paused. "Booth, you know how to read tox screen results?"

"Oh, um…no, what does it say, Bones?"

"You were right, Booth, poison."

"From what, does it say?"

"Well, it seems to be mixed with some sort of sugary, crumbly sand, like stuff."

"Um…cookies?" Hodgins came up to the platform. "I'm pretty sure they were cookies. Who poisons cookies?"

Booth laughed.

"Well, Booth, now do you see why I haven't had Oreos?"

"What? Bones…you know what, you are a snob. Like Emma!"

"What! I am not." She huffed and pointed her nose in the air.

"A cookie snob, Bones."

She narrowed her eyes.

Hodgins looked from one to the other. "You know, I read somewhere that that plot, the Emma plot, the one where a snobby girl gets taken down a notch is one of the most popular plots of all time."

"Well, I can see why" Booth stepped toward her. "It's very satisfying."

Brennan got up in his face.  
"I'm sure someone like you would think so, Booth."

He raised his hand as if…he backed away.

"You know what? No…Call me when you figure out about the mystery skeleton, Bones. I'm going to go talk to a guy about some cookies."

"Fine!" She turned to see Angela and Hodgins looking at her.  
"What?"

"Oh…nothing, nothing at all." Angela said as they backed away.

"Emma" Hodgins coughed under his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

For the third time in three days, Booth walked through the entrance of The Hamilton County Jane Austen Historical Society. He found Francis in the back, putting together a plate of refreshments. Hmmm…

"Hey, Francis. How are things?"

"Oh, Agent Booth. Um…are you alone?"

"Yes. I left Dr. Brennan at the lab."

"Good, good. I mean, well, you know."

"Yeah, so…I was wondering…hey…those cookies look pretty good. Did you make them?"

"Yep, sure did. I always make all the refreshments. Would you like one"

Okay…he felt his phone buzzing, he looked down…Bones.

"Ah, no, no thanks. Hey, can you hold on just a moment?"

"Sure, sure…"

Booth walked outside toward the SUV for a little bit of privacy.  
"What's up Bones?"

"Booth, it's Cam, on Brennan's phone. We found out who the skeleton belongs to."

"Okay, yeah, who?"

"Francis Graham!"

"What?, No, I just talked to him."

"Booth. I'm telling you…that's who this body belongs to. I don't know who the other Francis Graham really is, but…well, I thought you should know."

"Thanks Cam."

"Oh, and Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since there is no evidence of anything else, we're to assume that this victim was also poisoned at some point."

"Got it."

Booth ran back in to see that this "Francis" had disappeared. He heard a car start, and ran outside to see him driving away. Booth ran to his truck and put out a bolo on the car, then started chasing him.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that afternoon, Booth found Brennan in her office.

"Hey Bones."

She turned toward her computer. "Oh…hey."  
He stepped toward her desk.

"You were right."

Without looking at him, she raised her eyebrows. "Great."

"I had to chase him all over town before he stopped, but once he did, it was easy to get him to confess…"

He waited for her to respond.

"Come on, Bones? Don't you want to know what happened?"  
She turned to look at him for a moment, then turned back toward the computer screen. "Whatever, Booth."

He placed his hands on her desk. "Well, turns out, Francis was a real big deal in England with Jane Austen and all that, so when this guy came into town, well, he wanted to impress people, so he lied and said he was Francis. Anyways, when the real Francis came to town, he had to get rid of him, so he poisoned him. No one knew any better, and so he just left the body out in the weeds. But then…" He waited again for her to show some interest in the case, and when she didn't he continued as if she had, "Then, Bones…Anne, she found out about it, so he poisoned her too."

"Great, Booth. That's great."

He looked at her.

"Look at me, Bones."  
She waited for a moment, then finally met his eyes. He was surprised at the hurt he saw in them. He sat on the edge of her desk.  
"Bones…"  
"Forget it, Booth."  
"No, Bones. Look, I'm sorry I called you a snob, okay?"  
"Whatever, Booth. You know, you were just telling the truth. Just, finally telling me what you thought of me."  
"Bones…no, stop, okay? I don't think you're a snob. I think you are nice, it's just…I don't know…this stupid book reading competition."  
"Booth, it's not a competition."  
He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay…maybe I was trying to compete against you." She confessed.  
"Well, me too." He smiled. "And, you know, I know I'll never measure up against you, Bones, so…that makes me…I don't know, lash out, I guess."

"Booth…you measure up…" she looked at him, sitting on her desk, "I'm the one who is always making social mistakes. I don't measure up to you."

He shook his head. "What a pair we make, huh?" he smiled.

She leaned back in her chair.  
"I guess."

He thought for a moment.  
"Bones, come over to my house tonight, for supper. We can cook, and…just, hang out, you know, without competition."  
"Okay, sure…I'll show you how to make mac and cheese."  
He closed his eyes and nodded. "Sounds great, Bones. See you at seven?"

"Sure."

He smiled as he left her office.


	14. Chapter 14

Booth pulled into his driveway right before Brennan did.

"Booth" she said as she got out of her car. "Am I early?" She checked her watch, 7pm.  
"No, no. Bones. I just forgot I had to run to the store to get something myself." He tapped the brown paper bag he was carrying, proud he'd remembered to get paper instead of plastic.

"Oh, okay." She picked up a cloth bag. Of course, she didn't use paper or plastic. He sighed.

"But I'm glad you're here." He unlocked his door and opened it, allowing her to enter before him, enjoying the way it felt to enter his home at the same time as her, both with bags of groceries. "Let's take this stuff to the kitchen, Bones."  
"What's in your bag, Booth?"  
"Oh…no, not telling yet. It's a surprise, Bones." She looked at him for a moment, but seemed to accept his answer, moving to set her bag down on the counter.

"Do you have a pan I can use?" She asked him, pulling out the cheese and noodles with the other ingredients to make mac and cheese.

"Oh yeah…Bones, I can't believe you are sharing your secret recipe with me."

"It's not a secret, Booth. I just…never had anyone else to tell."

'Cautious, very cautious' he thought. "Well, lucky me, then." He placed his grocery bag in the fridge for later.

They settled into nice conversation as she boiled the noodles and he melted the cheese over a burner before putting it in the pan to bake for a few minutes. Once it was in the oven, Brennan turned to Booth.

"Now what?"  
"Now…your surprise." He reached into his cupboard and pulled out two glasses, then opened the fridge to pull out his paper bag. "Go into the dining room and have a seat, Bones."

She walked through the doorway and paused at his bookshelf, looking at it for the first time.  
"Where is it?"  
"Where's what, Bones?" He called from the kitchen.

"Your copy of Pride and Prejudice. Why isn't it on your bookshelf?"

"Um, well…I think I threw it in a box sometime" Like maybe an hour ago. "So it's somewhere I guess. Maybe my parent's attic or something." Or, maybe, like, under his bed. He moved behind her.

'He advances inch by inch' he thought "Besides…like I said…I don't need books for that kind of thing."

She turned to look at him for a moment before moving toward the dining room table.

She sat down and he carried the bag and the glasses over to the table and sat beside her.

"Ready for this, Bones?"

"I guess."

He pulled out a pack of Oreos and she laughed.

"Booth, won't this spoil our supper?"  
"We're adults, Bones. We can do whatever we want." Inch by inch…

She looked at him for a moment, then leaned back as if to encourage him to continue.

He pulled out a small pint of 2 milk.

"Oh, Booth…I don't really drink milk…I'm sorry."

He pulled out another carton of milk.

"Relax, Bones. I got you some of your nasty rice milk or whatever."  
She looked at him. "You got me some nasty rice milk? I mean…rice milk?"

'Inch by inch…' he thought. "Yeah, Bones. I did."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, biting her lip.

He poured milk for him in one glass, then opened the carton of rice milk and poured it into a glass for her, setting it in front of her before opening the cookies and placing a pile in front of him, and a pile in front of her.

"Booth, Angela told me about an interesting game where you try to get people to admit things using Oreos."  
"Yeah, I've heard of that. We can do that in a little bit. But first…you need to do this, Bones. Ready?"  
He grinned, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Ready."  
"Okay…pick up a cookie."  
"I think I can figure it out, Booth."  
"Ah…not so fast. There is a science to it, and I know how much you love science, Bones."

She laughed. "Okay, okay…fine, what do I do?"  
"Okay, pick it up like this, see? Between your thumb and index finger, about 1/3 of the way down. Now…dip it in the milk about halfway down the cookie, then, oh, real fast, dip your head down and…yes…you got it, Bones." He placed his cookie in his mouth and smiled at the surprised look on her face. "Good, right?" He muffled through cookie and cream.  
"Oh…wow! Booth…this is…" she dipped the rest of her cookie and shoveled it into her mouth.

He smiled. "Glad you like it, Bones."

She picked up another cookie. "And 14 tons of these were all over the highway?"  
He laughed. "Like I said, just waiting for a tall, giant glass of milk."

She laughed too. Then picked up a cookie. "Okay, Booth, you take one cookie, and I'll hold the other, and then we'll pull. Whoever has the most cream, well, they win, and the other person has to admit something."  
"Okay" He placed his fingers on his half, liking the way his fingertips brushed against hers. "First challenge. Whoever loses has to admit he, or she, actually like Sweets."

She groaned. 'Okay."  
They pulled and he lost.

"Say it…" she teased.

"Okay, okay…I actually like Sweets…especially pie…it is so good. Oh, and cake? Um…yeah…good" He joked.

"Booth! No…not sweets, like…sweets, but you know…Dr. Sweets."  
"Ah, Bones…sorry…too late." He laughed, popping his half into his mouth.

She smiled and picked up another cookie. "Fine…okay next one…whoever loses has to admit he or she loves Jane Austen books."

He raised an eyebrow and accepted her challenge. This time she lost.

"Let me hear it, Bones." He chuckled.

She paused. "ilovejaneaustenbooks" she grumbled.

He laughed "Bones…you're funny." He leaned a bit closer to her…Inch by inch…

She smiled and picked up another cookie. "Come on, Booth…let's do another one."  
"Okay" he thought about it … inch by inch… "Whoever loses has to admit he or she is in love with…"  
PING! The timer on the oven went off, breaking the mood and indicating the food was cooked. She went to the kitchen to pull out their dinner, and he followed her, then pulled out two plates and forks as well as the salad he had in the fridge. They quietly moved back to the dining room 

and set it up, moving aside the cookies and milk. He poured them a couple glasses of wine, and they began eating, this time, without much talking.

"Booth."  
"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say?"  
"What?"  
"Before, when we were eating the cookies. What was the challenge? Whoever lost has to admit he or she is in love with what?"

He looked at her.

'He will hazard nothing until he feels himself secure.'

"Mac and cheese. I was going to say mac and cheese, Bones. Whoever loses has to admit they are in love…with mac and cheese."

"Oh…okay." She picked up the cookie and held it out. He took a breath and put his fingers on half. They pulled and looked at their halves. Equal…hmmm.

She looked at him, then leaned perceptively closer to him.

"Booth, I'm in love with mac and cheese."  
He looked at her and closed the distance even more.


End file.
